


Piano

by Emmza_Baucum



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4188015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmza_Baucum/pseuds/Emmza_Baucum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruhi and Tamaki both like eachother but hate to admit it. How will this effect their friendship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Tamaki-Senpai?” Haruhi asked lightly as she followed the sound of soft piano music into a room that said “Music Room 3.” Before she could even knock, the doors suddenly opened, revealing a teenage boy with blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. In front of him was a black piano. He was so concentrated on playing that he didn't even notice Haruhi walk in and sit beside him, starting to play along with him. After the song was over, he looked over to her and exclaimed, “Haruhi! That was amazing! When did you learn to play?” She looked down shyly trying to hide the blush that had risen to her pale cheeks. “My mother loved the sound of the piano, and before she passed, I learned to play. Sorry it wasn't very good. I haven't really played in a few years, to be honest.” She looked into his eyes. God he is so cute. STOP! He thinks of you as a daughter and friend. NOTHING more.

\----------------------------------------

~Time skip brought to you by the TARDIS~

\---------------------------------------

Tamaki’s P.O.V “When are you finally going to tell her, boss?” Hikaru and Kaoru said synchronized. They kind of freak people out when they do that. “Guys, I really don't want her to know because it could ruin the friendship we have already. I can tell she doesn't like me anyway because she doesn't get upset when I call her my daughter.” “I don't know about that” they answered together.

\----------------------------------------

Flashback

\----------------------------------------

_“Come give daddy a hug, Sweetheart!”Tamaki said to Haruhi. “STOP PRETENDING TO BE MY DAD! GET AWAY FROM ME. STOP TOUCHING ME THERE. MORI HELP!!”Haruhi screamed as Tamaki tackled her for a hug and accidentally touched her butt. Whoosh! Mori had Haruhi in his arms and across the room in less than five seconds as Tamaki pouted in the corner._

_\----------------------------------------_

End of flashback

\----------------------------------------

“Okay, maybe she did but so what?” Tamaki said walking out of the room. “She made it clear that she didn't like me so nothing is going to happen."


	2. The last chapter

A WEEK LATER

\----------------------------------------

 

   Haruhi and Tamaki had been playing piano in the mornings, but nobody else new. They started warming up to eachother, but kept their feelings inside.

\---------------------------------------

Tamaki’s P.O.V

\---------------------------------------

   When Tamaki got to school, Haruhi wasn't there. Weird but perfect. He was going to ask her to be his girlfriend soon and wanted to get things set up. First, he put a path lined with rose petals leading to the new piano he got her which was bigger and white. Next, he closed the curtains, put lamps around the walls and candles on the outside of the rose petals that were lining the path, and then he turned off the lights. Finally, he got situated at the piano and waited for Haruhi. His face red with excitement.

\----------------------------------------

Haruhi’s P.O.V

\----------------------------------------

   When Haruhi woke up, she new today would be the day. The day she asked Tamaki out. She decided to wear some mascara and a little bit of blush. She wanted to look nice for Tamaki. She grabbed her stuff and left. She showed up a little late because of taking so much time to get ready. When she got to the music room, it was different. It was beautiful. It smelled like roses as always, but is was stronger. There was a path of rose petals and candles leading to a brand new piano! Then she noticed Tamaki. “I’ve been waiting for you, beautiful.” He said. Haruhi blushed. “Tamaki, this is beauti-,” She tried to say but Tamaki stopped her. “I know.” He said. There was a minute of silence. They both said at the same time, “Can I ask you a question?” Haruhi laughed and said, “You go first!” She was ready for anything that came. “I love you so much and not as a friend or father but as more and I don't know if you feel the same way but I hope you do and you look really nice today and I think you are a really cool person so will you please be my girlfriend? I promise not to pressure you into it or hurt you at all.” He said in a jumbled mess. “YES!!!” Haruhi exclaimed as she ran to pull Tamaki into a tight hug and he hugged her back, surprised at her response. They knew this would last for as long as they would live. “What did you want to ask?” Tamaki remembered. “It wasn't important.” Haruhi said as she rested her head on his shoulder. _Not at all_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this! If you did leave kudos and comments

**Author's Note:**

> I will post one chapter each day until I'm done


End file.
